The Date
by beykitten
Summary: COMPLETED! OK, first story here, man do I suck at summaries, a romantic story between my OC and Rei. Slight hint of humor. WARNING MARIAH BASHING AND VERY SHORT CHAPTERS! PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE WARNINGS!
1. Friday after school, love is brewing

Freya and Vicky had just finished a long Friday at school and were ready to hit the local beyblade arenas. All it was was a rooms with a few beystadiums, but it was better than nothing. Freya and Vicky got in early so they got a dish and were ready to blade. Freya had a driger S and Vicky had a draceil F.  
  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIIIIP!" screamed the girls together as the tore the rip cords from the launchers. The battle was over in seconds and Freya was the victor and it was a best of three battle, so they went again.  
  
"LET IT RIIIIP!" They shouted again. The battle was raging until Freya suddenly zoned out and it was her blade that was sent flying out the dish, and she didn't even realize it.  
  
"Freya, Freya what's up?" asked Vicky in concern. Suddenly Freya snapped back to reality,  
  
"HU!? WHAT?! Vicky what happened?" To that Vicky replied,  
  
"You totally spaced out on me and you lost, that's not like you. What were you looking at?" Freya went dreamy again,  
  
"Him." She pointed to a Chinese boy with long, black hair bound back into something like a tail. He did look feline and he wore a Yin-yang bandana.  
  
"kawaii" Freya sighed quietly under her breath. She remembered him, he was Rei Kon, he used to live next door to her in their home village of the white tiger clan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Bringing up conversation, easier said th...

"Hello, earth to Freya, do you read me? Huston we have a problem, Freya seems to be in love!" Vicky was trying to get Freya's attention back and as soon as the word "Love" was said, Freya was back and said,  
  
"I am not in love! I just,erm... I just like him is all!" Then Freya started blushing, alot. Vicky then said,  
  
"Could it be love at first sight?hm?" Freya immediately responded with,  
  
"NO, I've seen him before, he was my neighbor!"  
  
"Well go talk to him Freya." suggested Vicky. Freya blushed some more.  
  
"Well, um, ah, I can't because, um," she was trying to come up with an excuse, "AH! He wouldn't remember me! So there!" But Vicky had a way of getting around this.  
  
"Well if you talked to him, he would remember you, wouldn't he?" Freya thought, that was a very good comeback. Then Freya caught sight of a pink haired girl walking up to Rei, It was Mariah. She and Freya had been rivals ever since they met each other, and Rei.  
  
"Right, I'm going to talk to him!" Freya said confidently and marched off towards him. Vicky watched as she went.  
  
"Wow, talk about mood swings, from shy to determined! And all in three seconds."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Cat fight at 4 o'clock, literaly

Freya walked up to Mariah, she looked angry.  
  
"Listen here STALKER, If you liked Rei that much you would give him some room to breathe! You have been like this from DAY ONE!" Freya had wanted to say that for years. Mariah didn't say anything, instead she slapped Freya around the face and started a cat fight.  
  
" Mariah, What did you do that for?! Leave her alone!" Rei shouted sternly. Mariah looked scared.  
  
"But Rei, she.." Mariah replied.  
  
"Mariah, I had enough and I don't want to hear anymore. There is only so much I can take." Mariah then left without so much as a good bye.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rei asked gently.  
  
"Yeah I think so." Freya answered.  
  
"Oh, you have a scratch on your arm," Rei said with concern, "Let me help."  
  
"Um, sure, er..." Freya replied then suddenly she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. The date is set, unlike runny jelly

Freya opened her eyes to see a very worried Vicky and Rei.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" Freya asked.  
  
"You fainted." was the reply off of Vicky. Freya started blushing again (she does that alot).  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Rei, I, I didn't mean to!" Freya said very apologetically.  
  
"It's OK Freya, you don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Rei said calmly. Suddenly Freya blurted out,  
  
"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!?" Then she gasped in horror of what she had just said and covered her mouth. Vicky also had a look of horror on her face.  
  
"Uh." was all Rei came out with.  
  
"Now that was unexpected." Vicky said when Freya replied,  
  
"Who are you talking to exactly Vicky?" Vicky then shrugged. Then Rei came back into the conversation.  
  
"Well, how does 8 o'clock sound Freya?" Freya then thought to herself,  
  
"WOW, this cant be happening!" and immediately answered.  
  
"GREAT! See you tonight!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Waiting for tonight, Man, I love that so...

Freya sprinted all the way home, nearly killing Vicky, their cat Gemma and herself in the process.  
  
"WOW, I can't belive I'm actually going on a date! WITH REI!" Freya exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Yeah," replied Vicky, "You've only said that oh, SIX TIMES NOW!"  
  
"I'm sorry Vicky, but I'm just so excited! and it's my very first date." said Freya.  
  
"You could never tell." Vicky said sarcastically.Freya then gave Vicky "The Look" and Vicky looked very scared, because if you translate "The Look" it means "Don't Piss Me Off Or You Die!"  
  
"So, What are you going to wear?" asked Vicky avoiding eye contact with Freya. Freya then thought and said,  
  
"Something oriental, to remind him of our home village, but not pink or it'll remind him of Mariah." Freya thought hard, did she have anything like this in the house?  
  
"How about this?" Vicky shouted from the depths of the wardrobe. You see, while Freya was thinking, Vicky whent searching for something oriental, but not pink. She was waving a blue dress around, it had short sleaves and a high collar with purple trims. To finish it off, it had a sakura flower sewn onto it and it was,  
  
"PERFECT!" yelled Freya, "Vicky you are the best!" Freya hugged Vicky, she was such a great friend. When Freya was changed she looked great but she still needed her hair done.  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Vicky snapping her fingers, "I could do your hair in odangos!" Freya smiled.  
  
"That's a great idea, Vicky, you're the best!" And after about an hour Freya was ready then there was a knock at the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Here comes the good bit! Things go wrong...

"Wish me luck Vicky." Freya said excitedly.  
  
"Good luck Freya." Vicky said in a friendly was. Freya answered the door, it was Rei and he was wearing a blue vest (OK, I am crap at describing' stuff, so I have a piccie! http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/1589220/ )  
  
"Hi!" Rei smiled.  
  
"Err, um I mean hello." Freya was so shy because she hardly knew Rei and this was her first "date" with anyone so cute.  
  
"Let's get going, I know the best place." whispered Rei. Freya blushed even more than all the other times before, put together. Despite the fact that Freya could swear Rei was looking at her strangely, they walked out of the house and to Rei's "place". They walked out of town to a small cliff mountain thing. Of course they climbed it with ease as they were both nekos. When they got to the top Rei led Freya into a large hidden, cave with candles lit everywhere.  
  
"Why are we here Rei?" Freya asked in confusion and looked at Rei expecting a stupid answer to her stupid question.  
  
"Because," said Rei, "It's my secret place where I come to think and it's ultra quite so we can talk and no one will hear us." Rei explained. Freya thought that maybe Rei was different from other guys, he wanted to talk and not make out. So they sat, but no one uttered a word, until an owl flew past the mouth of the cave and made a lot of noise. Freya was so scared that she automatically jumped and landed in Rei's lap. The only thing she was thinking was "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!". Her face turned so red you would have thought that she had stopped breathing all together.  
  
"I, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just scared and I, I!" Freya struggled for words and was now thinking that she had blown her life and felt like throwing herself off the cliff. 


	7. The shortest BUT sweetest chapter

"Shh, It's OK Freya, it's OK." Rei said quietly and gently to calm her down. He stroked her gently and rocked her back and forth, and all Freya could do was gaze into his eyes, totally lost. Freya then smiled and thought to herself, I can't belive this is happening! It's so romantic. Freya then started purring in content as she held Rei's hand and put her head to his heart. Rei also started purring and they sat there for a good half hour. Freya felt like falling asleep, but she didn't want to miss this for the world. 


	8. Ooh, pass the popcorn, CHICK FLICK MOMEN...

It was getting darker so Freya and Rei decided to go home. Rei walked Freya all the way back to her house. When they got there, the only thing running through Freya's mind was, It's now or never, and not a Mariah in sight, we have to kiss. But what Freya didn't know was that the very same thing was running through Rei's mind. Both Rei and Freya hesitated before they finally kissed. It was brilliant, it was heaven, it was love. Freya wanted it to last forever and obviously so did Rei because he didn't stop. But unfortunately, love has it's limits and they had to stop, mainly that and Freya needed the toilet, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they went on a date, spent an hour together, and then kissed for about ten minutes on Freya's doorstep. When it did stop, Rei gave Freya one last kiss on the cheek, said goodbye and walked away waving happily. Just watching him leave made Freya's heart flutter. She unlocked the door and ran through the front door faster than a bolt of lightning.  
  
"How was th...." Vicky started but was shortly interrupted by Freya.  
  
"I NEED TO PEE!!!" 


	9. The next morning, Man, I suck at titles

Freya woke up to the sound and smell of frying bacon. She walked down the stairs and found Vicky making breakfast which is strange for Vicky.  
  
"OK, what do you want?" Freya asked suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Vicky said innocently, "Oh, what gave you that idea?"  
  
"You never make breakfast!" Freya came back with sounding triumphant.  
  
"Damn." Vicky grumbled, "OK. How was the date?!" Vicky was eager to find out every last detail.  
  
"OH! Well, I'll just have to keep that a secret." To that Vicky responded,  
  
"OH,OK. I understand completely." Because Vicky knew that if Freya said it was a secret, she knew not to ask again or it would result to "the look" and actions speak louder than words ever could. After a "healthy" breakfast of bacon, toast and day old pizza they headed down to the beystadiums. Vicky was the first to ask the BIG question.  
  
"WHY! are we going outside on a weekend!?!?"  
  
"Because," Freya replied while dragging Vicky down the street, "Rei is bound to be there."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Vicky added sarcastically. 


	10. Happy or sad? You'll have to read on!

When they got there, Mariah was talking to Rei again. When Rei saw Freya, it was obvious that he was trying to get away from Maria as she was trying to apologize for the other day. When Rei finally got away from Mariah, he kissed Freya on the cheek and said,  
  
"Thanks for last night Freya." Freya blushed.  
  
"No, thank you Rei, you were the one that found that great place." Rei smiled and made Freya blush again. Then Freya started giggling then noticed a blonde haired boy run to Rei.  
  
"Rei, Rei come on. We have to leave like, right now. We're going to be late!" It was obvious that the boy was Max from the Bladebreakers. When Freya heard this she was shattered.  
  
"Rei, why, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING!" Tears were now streaming from Freya's eyes. Rei looked hurt.  
  
"I, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but," He was lost for words and couldn't help but feel horrible. He slowly approached Freya, who was now crying herself blind, and wrapped his arms around her. Freya hugged him back really hard, she didn't want him to go.  
  
"I'm sorry Freya, I'll be back you know." Rei said reassuringly. Freya looked up at him with tear full eyes full of sadness and forgiveness.  
  
"I'm sorry too Rei, I'm sorry I shouted at you." They couldn't help but feel happy again. Rei wiped the tears from Freya's eyes and kissed her one last time.  
  
"Goodbye Freya." he whispered. As he walked away, Freya turned around and shouted,  
  
"GOODBYE REI! I'LL MISS YOU!" with all her heart she held back the tears until Rei shouted back,  
  
"ME TOO FREYA, ME TOO."  
  
~~~***~~~ THE END ~~~***~~~ 


	11. That was the end, but more to come!

HIYA! Yeah, I'm that girl that everyone seems to love to flame! Now I do put up warnings of Rei/OC and Mariah bashing so you don't need to flame. You are either being stupid or extremely selfish, SO NO MORE FLAMES! Any-hoo, I am doing a sequel so if you like my stories, keep an eye out. 


End file.
